Trucks
by jexruyah
Summary: Rory's 22 birthday and everyone gets a great surprise. Cast includes Sookie, Lorelai, Luke, Logan and Rory. Special appearance by Emily.


**Chapter 1 - When Nature Calls**

"Hey you!" the bar tender yells.

Luke turns around, he was having a nice drink with his wife's daughter Rory. It was a snowy day and Rory was having her twenty-second birthday. Rory's mom, Lorelai, and her boyfriend and soon to be husband were at Lorelai's house setting up for the surprise party.

"Yeah?" Luke turns and says.

"You forgot to pay."

"Yeah? Alright I'm commin'." Luke was about to stalk back to the bar when Rory grabs his coat arm.

"I'll Do it Luke, just go to the car." Rory was simple and sweet like that. Even though Luke had just taken her out for a drink she was still willing to pay.

"No, Rory, I took you--" Luke didn't have a time to answer.

"Hush up Luke, think of all the free coffee you have given me over the years, I owe you."

Luke was convinced and he was on his way back to the car. Rory came out about five minutes later.

"What took so long?" Luke said.

"I could not find out which compartment your money was in and there was a long line." Rory said while handing luke back his wallet.

"Trickster eh?" Luke said with a smile.

"I learned it from Jess...besides it isn't hard to steal something from someone when the person left it on the bar counter."

Luke revved up his grren truck and was pulling out of his parking space to go home. Meanwhile, Lorelai was having a lot of trouble with Logan. Logan was a smart kid, but when it came to helping with decorations the guy was not great. Lorelai loved Logan, he had always been there for Rory and she really seemed to be happy when she was around him.

"Hand me the purple and blue streamers." Lorelai said to Logan.

"Are the streamers that ones that look like puff balls?" Logan said to irritate Lorelai.

"No Logan, they are the--"

"I know, the one's that stream. I was kidding around with you Lorelai. So why are we decorating?"

"I don't know...hold on...SOOKIE! IS THE CAKE READY?" Lorelai screamed.

"ALMOST LORELAI, LITTLE DAVEY IS GOING TO EAT IT ALL BEFORE I FINISH IT! HELP!" Sookie cried.

"Logan, would it be too much to ask for you to go and get little Davey from the kitchen? I don't want Sookie hurting herself." Lorelai pleaded.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sookie claimed.

"Nah, it will be my pleasure" Logan laughed and mimiced a bow.

Lorelai was not one to take smart remarks, yet she had pretty good ones herself. Lorelai was in a rush when she saw Logan head towards the phone.

"Who yah callin' kid?"

"I'm worried Lorelai" Logan said.

_ring...ring...ring..._

"Leave a message, and if I like you, I might call you back. (_beep_)".

"She didn't answer"

"Maybe she is having a good time with Luke, hun, she is fine, she will be here soon. I promise."

_ring...ring...ring..._

The phone began to ring, Logan answered it.

"Hello?"

"..." Lorelai heard nothing, he was too far away.

_pop_

She heard the phone dropped to the ground.

----------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Surprise! Surprise!

While they were driving luke told Rory some really boring stories. Rory decided to comment and it ended up making Luke sort f embarassed. They got to the turn off to Hartford and that meant that there was just a little bit more driving to go.

"Rory, H-Happy B-Birthday..." Luke stuttered. Luke was never really a passionate guy.

"Uh, thanks...You know Luke, you really do not have to be nice. I know that you are my mom's---"

"Rory, the truth of the matter is, I really do love you. I love you like you were my own daughter. I used to try and tell your mom how to raise you because I liked you so much. I was always proud of you." Luke said this rather fast because he was not comfortable in these situations.

"Oh...Luke." Rory was teary eyed, and she hopped over to give him a hug.

When Rory jumped over she hit Luke's arm and he pushed the wheel too far to the left. The green truck that Luke loved so much was spinning out of control. Rory started screaming and luke was trying to gain a handle on the wheel but he could not force it back. Luke's gears were jamed and the wheel was turned so hard that the front left tire had a great impact with the tire gap. The truck spun untill it flipped onto the ground. Rory instantly lost conciousness, and Luke's arm collided with the wheel when he lost control and he broke his right arm.

They had sat in the truck for around 10 minutes when luke heard a faint horn. Out on the highway was an 18-wheeler and it was heading straight for them. The Diesel did not see them. Luke started yelling out hoping that the driver had his window down. Unfortunately, he didn't, and right before he saw them he was only ten feet away. He finally put on his brakes and Luke let out a sigh. Then he notice that the back of the Diesel came hurtling torawrd the back of the truck.The two trucks collided and the windshield collapsed onto the front seat. The back of the Diesel lost it's balance and toppled over onto the truck. Luke was crushed and he couldn't see Rory any longer.

Rory's head flew back and a piece of the windshield sliced her vocal cord. Luke was badly injured from the neck down. They needed medical attention and they needed it fast. The truck driver hurried out of his truck and saw the gruesome site.

_ring...ring...ring..._

A cell phone was ringning in the truck. He noticed that no one answered it so he figured that these people must be badly injured. He reached into the truck and grabbed the phone that was ringing. He called back the number that just called.

_ring...ring...ring..._

"Hello?" Said a man on the other line.

"Did you just call this number? Son, I am sorry but there has been an accident and the people in this truck are badly injured, I am calling 911 now. They will be at the Hartford Hospital."

"..." there was nothing coming from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" The man then heard a scream, and then he hear a woman crying.

"Sookie," he heard, "Grab my keys, HURRY!"

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Oh My**

The man had called 911 and Logan, Sookie and Lorelai were all at the Hartfor hospital. Logan was in the cafeteria getting the only thing that would make Lorelai a bit less high-strung, Coffee. They had been in the hospital waiting room for around 5 hours waiting on at least one of the doctors to come out and tell them good news. Lorelai was the first one to spot a man in white with blood stains all down his shirt, she jumped up.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes?" He said.

"That's me" said Lorelai.

"You are the mother of a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"

"Yes"

"And a wife to Lucas Danes?"

"Correct sir, how is she, how is he? Are they ok? Can I see them?"

"Slow down ms.Danes. Mr. Danes is currently on life support. When the back of the 18-wheeler tumbled over the truck, Lucas' lung got some of the impact. Lucas cannot breath on his own for his lung collapsed. He has a broken arm and his legs are shattered. He has many bruises and open wounds all over is body. The doctors want to knwo if you would like to keep him on life support. He will never be able to walk again and he will never be able to breath on his own."

Lorelai burst into tears. She wanted to say leave him on life support so bad, but she couldn't find it in her heart to make luke live a life that he would never have wanted to live. Luke always did things on his own, and he hated getting help. She couln't leave him in that stage.

"Can I-I see h-him?" she shuddered at her words.

"Yes you can."

The doctor lead him into the room where Luke was being held. Lorelai grabbed his hand and began softly whimpering at the sight of her husband. She sat there and told him what the doctor had told her and asked him what he wanted but he could not answer her. He shook his head no and she began crying again. She kisses him and held him for as long as she could until the doctor came in again.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Take him...off...the machine" she had difficulties telling the doctor to kill her husband.

The doctor started to reach for the plug when Lorelai stopped him, "Let me leave first?"

"Sure ma'am"

She gave Luke one last kiss and a squeeze of the hand. "I love you" she said while walking out, she tried to be strong.

She went back to the waiting room where she found Sookie and Logan.

"I've got coffee!" Logan said.

"No thanks..." she said while wiping her tears away.

Sookie and Logan turned to each other. "Lorelai?" Sookie said.

"Luke wanted them to pull the plug, so I had them do it...I can't believe he is gone."

Sookie leaned in for a hug. While Lorelai was hugging Sookie she saw the doctor again, he was coming there way. She hurridly wiped her eyes and fixed her shirt.

"Can I see her?" Lorelai said instantly.

"Yes, but--"

"Where is she?" Logan cut him off.

"in room 1608"

Lorelai and Logan set off at a quick pace toward the room. They walked in and were shocked. Rory lay on her bed, her head strewn back, her neck was half stitched and she had cuts all over her body. Her head was badly shaped and she looked to be in pain. Until Lorelai burst into tears and she noticed that her daughter was not breathing.

"Ms. Danes?"

Lorelai turned around and looked at the doctor. She started toward the doctor and slapped him while crying hysterically. Logan jumped at this, for he had been so shocked that he hadn't moved since he saw Rory. He grabbed Lorelai who was trying to kick and punch the doctor.

"YOU SON OF A B! YOU LET HER DIE! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU BASTARD! ROT IN HELL!"

Logan was crying and trying to breathe through his tears and gasps for breath. Logan was straining to hold Lorelai when Emily walked in the room.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! I am apalled, I can hear you screaming all the way down the hall." Emily looked at Rory's bed and began to cry. She wiped her tears away and suddenly became vile.

"You, boy with the smock. Get this girl out of here and down to the morg, I want that girl cremated and put neatly in a very expensive urn...Don't look at me, MOVE!"

The doctor rushed out to get the nurse. Lorelai moved toward her mother and gave her a hug. Emily was surprised.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke's dead too mom...they took my baby and my husband." Lorelai then told her what happend.

"Well, Lorelai, I did tell you that boy was bad. How could you let your husband go out and drink away the night with your daughter? No wonder they were killed. They were drunk."

"NO, mom they weren't drunk, Luke doesn't drink and Rory doesn't drink a lot. Do not mis interprit what i am telling you. You shouldn't even be here, the only reason I was ever in contact with you was because Rory wanted you in HER life not mine HERS! Go mom, go now."

"Lorelai! Calm yourself. I am leaving, and the urn is to go with you. I left special instructions with the doctor for Luke's ahses. Good Day to you."

Emily left in a huff. Lorelai, Logan, and Sookie all started toward the lobby to get out of the hospital. The lady at the front desk called _"Lorelai Gilmore, your pick-up is ready. Lorelai Gilmore, Your pickup is ready."_

Lorelai headed back to the table and the lady gave her the urn in wich her Rory was held. She was getting ready to walk away and the lady said, "Miss. Gilmore?" Lorelai turned to see the other urn that the lady held. the urn that held rory was a beautiful black marble container that said, in gold letters, _In loving memory to Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore (October 8,1984 - October 8, 2006), We all love you, you were the best, you were always true, and we could never love you less._ Tears started forming in Lorelai's eyes ad she turned Luke's over. Luke's was Grey marble and in gold letters it said, _I know that I was harsh at first, but I am really happy about how happy you have made my daughter. I always wished you would be the one for her, I always thought that you had it in you to be the man my daughter needed. I am sorry that you didn't get to be there longer. I really did actually like you, and I hope you are in a better place. In memory of Lucas "Luke" Danes._

Lorelai was crying so hard that Sookie had to carry the urns to the car.Sookie drove them all back to Lorelai's house.

"Sookie, you should go home, check on your kids." Lorelai said.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll stay with you Lorelai." Logan said.

"Yea...Yea, Logan you stay."

"Alright then. Good bye you guys." Sookie hugged and kissed them both.

Sookie walked home. Logan and Lorelai walked into the house. Lorelai set the urns on the coffee table in the living room. She and Logan made their way to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Logan asked.

"A jug please" Lorelai said.

"Coming right up"

"It's all my fault Luke is dead. Logan, I made them pull the plug." She began crying "It's all my fault that I am widowed..."

Logan sat next to her and rubbed her hand, "Lorelai, it's what he wanted. I know that Luke could never live a life like that, just remember he would never have been happy had we kept him alive. Ace on the other hand..." he got choked up, "How I wish we could have saved her..."

Lorelai stood up, Logan went to the coffee machine and poured the coffee. When he turned around Lorelai was right in his face. She kissed him, at first he tried to pull away, but then he realized that he wanted this too, then again he didn't, he was too confused to make up his mind, so he just went with it. They kissed and made their way to the bedroom. Logan said, "are you sure you want this?" but Lorelai didn't answer, she just started ripping his clothes off.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - To be continued, maybe**


End file.
